1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sanitary paper such as facial tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, so-called luxury type facial tissues have come onto the market which touch softly on the skin by containing a solution such as softener in the tissues. These tissues have become popular as it hardly stings the skin by blowing one's nose, or makes the nose to turn reddish.
However, usual sanitary paper which contains a solution could not prevent the sting and the redness of the skin sufficiently.
Thus, our diligent effort revealed that when usual sanitary paper with a solution touches the corneal surface, the sheet removes the sebum of the surface. Therefore, when the sanitary paper touches the same part of the skin frequently, the sebum will be removed first by the sanitary paper and then, at the place where the sebum was removed, the moisture inside the corneum will be removed. Accordingly, the skin will become rough and will turn reddish.